If You Can Hear Me
by V. Emily
Summary: An all-dialogue story, mostly spoken by Deeks at his partner's bedside. Fluff. One-shot.


**I guess it's been a few weeks! I'm half-asleep and had an urge to write some fan-fiction, so I don't really know how enjoyable this is. I've never done an all-dialogue piece, and a little voice in the back of my head says there's a reason why these aren't more common. Anyways, I'd love to know what you think of this, since I'm only experimenting with this style. Was it confusing? Like I said…brain child of diet soda and lack of sleep. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles. Sometimes, when I read my own writing, I think it's a good thing I don't. XD**

* * *

"You know...silence is very unbecoming of you, Kensi."

"I'm serious, Fern; if you don't say something soon, I'm gonna be concerned."

"I might have to take advantage of this situation and make some cheesy jokes."

"Fine. You've forced my hand. A man walks into the doctor's office with a cucumber in his ear. The doctor examines the man and says, 'You're not eating right'."

"Pretty funny, right, Fern?"

"Come on. Would it hurt to laugh?"

"...Fair enough, don't answer."

"My arm's not used to going this long without being punched, Kens. You're spoiling it."

"So you're just gonna lay there, then?"

"Hey, Fern. Any better?"

"Still not chatting with me, huh?"

"So, how do I know you're not just pulling my leg and are just pretending to be unconscious?"

"Of course, if you answered that, it would kind of spoil the joke, wouldn't it?"

"Well, I've got some Jell-O here. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"It's green Jell-O. I know you can't resist the green."

"...One bite, at least?"

"You've, uh, been asleep a while."

"I'm sensing a lack of hostility here, do you want to talk about it?"

"No? We don't have to talk about that particular subject, but if you wanted to talk about anything else, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Cold shoulder? I can roll with that."

"Am I supposed to just give you some time or something, Kens?"

"Cause I will, if you'll promise to talk to me afterwards."

"Fern? Do you promise?"

"Please. Blink or something. Hit me in the gut. Seriously, knock the wind out of me."

"Don't be shy; I'm inviting you. How often does that happen?"

"I'm kind of worried here, Kensi."

"If you want, we can argue about music genres or eating habits or personal lives."

"I'll even tell you about the 'swearing off female partners' thing."

"Or the 'shooting my father' thing."

"Or the Jess Trayner thing."

"Heck, I'd talk about _our_ thing."

"Just let me know. Blink or pinch me or swear at me or something."

"Anything, Kens. Anything, really."

"I'm pretty sure this is what begging looks like, princess."

"Haven't you always wanted to see me beg?"

"You win. I'm reduced to begging. Can we end the game now?"

"..."

"Please, Fern."

"Kensi..."

"Please."

"Don't know how much of this I can take, Kensi."

"Is there something you want to get out of me?"

"A confession or admission or something?"

"Just say the word."

"I'll tell you anything."

"I'm serious, anything."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Give me a sign that you can hear me."

"I'll tell you anything."

"Dangit, Kensi, sometimes I wonder if you're even still with me anymore."

"I can't lose you."

"I wouldn't be able to do it."

"Live."

"I wouldn't be able to do it."

"I can't lose you, Kensi."

"I love you."

"She's not going to answer you, Deeks."

"Yes she will; I just need to keep trying."

"It's been forever. She can't hear you."

"Yes she can, Callen!"

"Deeks, she's in a coma. I'm telling you, she can't hear you!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't talk to us that way, Deeks."

"Sam, Callen...just leave. She can hear me. She _will _hear me."

"Deeks, sometimes you have to know when to stop trying."

"And sometimes you need to know when you need to keep trying! I can't stop. Not with her. I can't lose her."

"No matter how much you talk to her, it won't help a thing. We need you in the field and back on the team."

"No you don't. Because I won't come back until she does."

"Deeks..."

"Leave."

"But-"

"I said leave."

"Kensi, I...what if they're right? What if I need to stop trying? But I can't, I never can, because it's you."

"You drive me insane, Fern."

"But I won't leave."

"Not now and not ever."

"Do you hear me?"

"Deeks?"

"..."

"Deeks!"

"F...Fern?"

"Hey."

"Hey back."

"I was gone awhile, wasn't I?"

"Yeah. You were."

"You were here, weren't you? You were always here."

"Yeah. I was."

"..."

"Kensi? Did you...did you hear me?"

"Hear you?"

"Yeah. Did you hear a single word I said all those weeks?"

"I didn't hear words, Deeks."

"You didn't hear words?"

"No. But I heard _you_. You were here."

"Yeah."

"You didn't ever leave my side."

"Never. I couldn't."

"And Deeks, because I'm sure you've said it at some point, I need to, too."

"What's that?"

"I love you. Also, since I'm sure you've made a few cheesy jokes, I ought to punch you."

"I love you, too, Fern."


End file.
